The Shirt
by lovethatignites
Summary: There's a Halloween party tonight, but that's hardly anyone's concern when a certain shirt comes into play. Oneshot.


**A/N: So ghostgirl19 asked me if I was going to write a Halloween story. I wasn't sure but then last night my sister made a hilarious picture edit and it inspired me. Thus, this oneshot was born. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"I just don't understand," Daniel Miller said with defeat as he, Emma Alonso, and Andi Cruz walked through his front door. "The shirt says, 'Future Son-In-Law'. Why wouldn't he give it to me?"<p>

"Oh, gee, I dunno," Andi said, resting on the arm of the Miller family's couch. "Maybe because he hates you?"

Emma gave her boyfriend a small smile. "It's true, Danny. He really isn't your biggest fan…"

The glittery girl had physically cringed the previous weekend during father-daughter bonding when her dad had accidentally clawed that shirt from the crane machine. He'd been going for an Elvis bobble head, but alas, no such luck.

Francisco's eyes had doubled in size when he read the shirt. "Ohh no. No way is _Mr. Miller_ getting his paws on this. I'll keep it in my bedroom until you get a better boyfriend, and then _maybe_, if he's worthy, I'll give it to him."

Emma had sighed but chosen not to argue with him about it. She hadn't intended on Daniel ever finding out, but he'd overheard her and Andi taking about it at school this morning, at which point she wound up spilling the whole thing. Daniel had spent the rest of the day pouting—and, unbeknownst to everyone, silently plotting.

"But I didn't get detention once today!" Daniel exclaimed, setting his backpack on his dad's recliner. "And I wasn't late to any of my classes, and I—"

"And you begged Mr. Alonso for the shirt for the past twenty minutes until you annoyed him so much he kicked us all out of the house." Andi let herself fall backward onto the couch, then sprawled out her legs in a lazy gymnast manner. "We know; we were there." She was just surprised Francisco had kicked them all out together, knowing that meant Emma would still be with Daniel.

"He said he'd only give that shirt to the 'perfect choice' for Emma. But who could be a better choice for her than me?!"

"Easy there, Danny Boy. Don't want to get your pants in a bunch."

The tall boy gave the short girl A Look and sighed. "I just wish there was some way I could—"

"Hey," Emma said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you think about something else? Like the party tonight! Didn't you say there were a few last minute details you needed to work out for your costume?"

Her plan worked; Daniel immediately brightened up. "Right! I need to use some more volumizing mousse on my hair to get the full effect. Be right back!" He took off running toward the right side of his house but didn't get very far when Emma called after him.

"I thought your mom's bathroom was on the left side of your house!"

"It is! I'm going to my bathroom!" And he disappeared down the hall.

Andi didn't even bother trying to cover up her laughter.

Emma blushed. "He _could_ share a bathroom with Melanie…"

"Yeah. Sure. That's it."

Just then, Jax Novoa appeared in the living room, right in front of Emma. In his left hand was a cell phone; in his right was a white piece of cloth. "Hey, Emma. How's it going?"

The witch shrieked and jumped back while her sidekick had to stop herself from letting out a cuss word.

"Jax!" Emma hissed. "What were you thinking?! Daniel's parents could have seen you, or his siblings—"

The Australian smirked and took a step closer to her, making the already small space between them even smaller. "Memory wiping spell, remember?"

"No way. You cannot use that spell on Daniel's family—"

"Relax!" He couldn't help but laugh a little; Emma was adorable when she panicked. "I don't see Daniel's family, do you?"

"Well no, but—"

"Then that means I don't have to use it on them." _Yet_, he added in his head. Hey, you never know.

"Birdman, why are you here?" Andi asked bluntly, changing her position so she was upside down, hands on the floor, legs thrown over the back of the couch.

"Well, I—"

"I got it!" Daniel's voice excitedly called from the hallway. He rounded the corner with a big grin and a red pump bottle held proudly in the air. "This is my favorite because—" His good mood instantly died the moment he saw his rival standing super close to his girlfriend in his living room. "Jax. What do you want?"

"What is that?" Jax squinted at the red bottle.

"Nothing!" Emma exclaimed. "It's just—"

"It's his hair mousse," Andi snorted.

"Andi!"

Jax erupted into laughter. "Hair mousse? Dude, really?"

"Yes, _really_," Daniel retorted. He gave the can a shake and said, "Big Sexy Hair. You didn't think this kind of volume comes naturally, did you?"

Andi laughed so hard she fell off the couch and collapsed on the floor.

Jax grinned from ear to ear in the most condescendingly pleased manner possible.

Emma stared at her sequin-covered shoes, debating whether or not going _splash!_ in the pool right now was worth it.

"Why are you here?" Daniel demanded through his teeth, clutching the can of Big Sexy to his chest.

"I'd love to tell you." Jax turned to Emma and held out the phone. "Here. You dropped this at school today."

Only then did Emma realize the phone he was holding was in fact hers. It had the purple rhinestone case and everything. She smiled as she took it back from him. "Oh, thanks, Jax. I didn't even realize I—"

"How'd you know where we were?" Andi cut in. "Were you spying on us?"

Jax opened his mouth to say, _Why? So I could _maybe_ catch Daniel kissing my Em on the cheek?_ But instead of choosing the snarky route, he decided to go with the truth route. It would sting more. "No. I stopped by Emma's and Mr. Alonso told me." He smirked then and cast a spell to make the piece of cloth float in the air and straighten itself out. "But not before he gave me a little gift."

Daniel's jaw dropped. It was the Future Son-in-Law tee shirt!

Andi didn't even think to say _ewh_. She was too busy getting up and leaving the room because she was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

Emma counted to ten in her head, hoping by the time she finished, the urge to escape to the pool would have vanished.

"B-B-But _I'm_ Emma's... You and Emma aren't even… I begged him to let me have that shirt for twenty minutes!" Daniel protested. He'd never been so offended in his life.

"Really?" Jax asked, tilting his head. "Because the second I stepped through the door, he ran to get it for me. He practically forced me to take it." Then he glanced Emma's way and looked her over. "Not that he _needed_ to force me, of course."

Yep, the pool was worth it. Not only to get out of this situation, but also to cool off her face which currently felt like it was on fire. Unfortunately, Emma was freaking out so much that she couldn't think clearly enough to come up with a rhyme.

"Look, would you just get out of my house?" Daniel seethed. "Now?"

"Sure." Jax snapped his fingers and suddenly his black tee shirt changed into the white one from Mr. A. He turned to Emma and held out his hands in a _voilà_ manner. "Nice, right?"

Emma wracked her brain for a response that wasn't _You look hot, _but since she couldn't come up with one, she bit her lip and nodded.

"I think I'll go see if my future father-in-law wants to cruise town on my bike before the party. See you there, Em." He placed his hand on the door handle then paused and said over his shoulder, "Oh, and check your phone. I think Gigi texted you."

Once Jax was out the door, Andi popped her head in through the archway between the Millers' kitchen and living room. She'd managed to calm herself down. "Why would Gigi have texted you?"

"I don't—" Emma pressed the home button on her iPhone to view the lock screen—and gasped. Instead of a new text notification, her lock screen had been changed. What had once been a picture of her and Daniel at school was now a picture of her and Jax from Katie Rice's beach birthday party. And the text overlaying the picture was a quote she purposely tried her hardest to ignore every time she came across it on social media sites, which was far too often.

_Every boy wants a good girl to be bad just for him. Every girl wants a bad boy to be good just for her._

The breath was still caught in Emma's throat when Andi walked into the room with a bowl of chips and returned to the couch. "What'd Gigi want?" she asked.

"N…" Emma shook her head and relocked her phone screen. She slipped it into the pocket of her skinny jeans and said, "Nothing. Jax was wrong; no one texted me."

"About time he was wrong about something…" Daniel muttered, checking his hair out in the hallway mirror. "Hey, Emma, would you mind helping me mousse my hair? I want to make sure it gets as much of that Big Sexy look to it as possible."

Andi shook her head and shoved a handful of chips in her mouth. "Dude, you have _got_ to start using a different brand."

"S-Sure," the witch responded, trying to shut off her thoughts. She tried not to think while she helped mousse Daniel's hair. She tried not to think when it somehow caught on fire. And she tried not to think as the firemen showed up at the house to hose off Daniel's head. Because if she let herself think, she wouldn't be able to ignore the five words her heart and brain kept on repeating.

_Jax was definitely not wrong._

* * *

><p><strong>If you happen to be wondering, the hilarious picture edit that inspired this story is on my sister's Twitter. Check it out if you're a fan of the #mbm jokes. My sister also came up with Emma's and Andi's responses to the bathroom situation. And thank you Spencer Shay from <em>iCarly<em> for sort of coining the whole 'things randomly catching on fire' bit.**

**Happy Halloween, guys. :)**


End file.
